


While in my arms

by say_das_name



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jisung cries a lot, M/M, and minho cries a bit too, but cute, kinda tragic but it ends happier than you think, mature warning because there is detail about death, sad hours, they are so in love it's cringe, they simp so hard for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_das_name/pseuds/say_das_name
Summary: Jisung goes on a lovely date with his beauty boyfriend Minho. Everything is going well until it doesn't and it never will be the same again
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	While in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing summaries, sorry  
> The story hopefully makes sense and you guys like it.  
> Thank you to my beta tester, they helped me improve the story and make it more heart wrenching :)

_ Ding ding ding _ , 

The bell of the cafe sounded as a boy stepped through the entrance. The wind blew through the doorway and when the boy opened the door the cool air nipped at the warm air of the cafe. A few leaves swept along the floor when he entered. 

The boy took off his beanie and ruffled his hair trying to straighten the unruly blonde strands. The quaint little cafe was a frequent spot for the boy during his days in university as stepping inside brought a rush of nostalgia to him.

"Over here," a voice came from the corner of the cafe. The blonde boy whipped his head and saw who it was. His boyfriend Minho was smiling at him, his round specs rested perfectly on his nose. The blonde boy couldn't help but smile at him.

"Are you just going to stand there Han Jisung or are you going to join me?" Minho said, raising a single eyebrow at the younger one. The blonde boy, now named Jisung, scurried to the corner to join Minho who slid a porcelain cup topped with whipped cream.

“Min-ho!” Jisung said, extending the last syllable, “you don’t need to announce my presence to the entire shop.” 

“But everyone should know that the greatest person on Earth has graced them with his presence.” At this Jisung rolled his eyes. “And you’re also cute when flustered,” Minho added with an adorable little smile.

Jisung gawked at his boyfriend for a few moments before brushing the topic off with a wave of the younger boy’s hand. He began, "So what's the occasion?" he prompted as he took the cup carefully in his hands.

"Do I need an occasion to see my boyfriend?" Minho said with a jokingly offensive look and dramatically bringing his hands over his heart as if he had been shot. Jisung darted his eyes down at his drink and blushed slightly at the word boyfriend. 

“No, but it sounded kind of urgent that’s all.” Even though the two have been dating for some time now, Minho still managed to make Jisung flustered. Minho leaned forwards and looked up to meet the younger one’s eyes.

"I just wanted to see you at the place where we met. I thought it would be sort of romantic and nostalgic." Minho said, still keeping up the joke and pouting at Jisung. The latter’s eyes softened at the sight of a sulking Minho, his heart was too weak for him and he instantly felt sympathy for him.

"It is romantic!" Jisung blurted out. "I love it, really," he said sincerely. 

Minho looked into Jisung's eyes and smirked a little, giving the younger boy a mischievous look. "Of course you would, I know you too well." 

Jisung hid his face behind his mug, embarrassed for being caught whipped for his boyfriend. 

Minho leaned back, picking up his iced americano. "Remember how we met? Who knew we would end up like this." Minho looked into Jisung's eyes with a little smirk. Jisung fiddled with his cup. Of course he remembered, he could recall the details as if it was yesterday.

Jisung was in his junior year at a university close by and he was nearing the deadline for his art submission for an art showcase. He absolutely had no clue what concept to do for his final piece, and so, he decided to stop by a quiet cafe and order some hot chocolate and cheesecake to help spur some "midnight inspiration. "

It probably would have worked too but when Jisung entered the cafe and stood in line behind a taller brown-haired boy - trying to see what he was ordering, - the boy turned around and accidentally knocked his drink all over Jisung. Luckily it was an iced Americano so it didn't burn him but the cool drink stained Jisung’s outfit and the brown-haired boy felt so bad, he offered to buy Jisung whatever he was getting. 

The boy was named Lee Minho and after that night their worlds changed for the better.

The two boys connected right away and ended up spending the rest of the night at the cafe all the way up to the closing time. It was about 2 am when they parted ways, but not without exchanging numbers; they kept in contact some more but it wasn’t a daily occurrence, just sending some cat memes back and forth and once in a while meeting up to get coffee at the cafe. 

That night, when Jisung met Minho, he did end up finding inspiration for his art piece - he decided to paint using coffee as his media, and Minho was of course invited to the showcase.

Jisung found out Minho was a dance major at his university and the two hung out more often, so frequently to the point where they would fall asleep at each other's apartments.

After Minho graduated and Jisung was in his senior year at the University, Minho asked Jisung out; and if Jisung was being honest, it was quite cute how shy he got when doing so. Jisung had only ever seen Minho's confident side and so to see Minho shyly ask him to be his boyfriend, Jisung sprung to the older boy and pressed Minho's head into his chest and jumped around saying “yes, yes, yes.” The night ended with the two cuddling on Jisung's sofa and feeling like they had never been happier.

Jisung was taken out of his daydream as he almost forgot he was in a cafe with his boyfriend.

"Of course I remember," Hisung scuffed a little, "you spilled coffee on my supreme shirt."

"I told you I'd get you a new one but you said you didn't want it," Minho said lightly hitting the table with his fist like a little boy throwing a tantrum.

Jisung just smiled at Minho, no jokes or sarcasm, just pure admiration for his boyfriend. Anyone could tell that Jisung was so enamored with Minho and it was the cutest thing on Earth.

They talked for a while, sharing their favorite moments with each other as they slowly finished their drinks.

"How about we get out of here?" Minho suggested, stealing a glance at Jisung's eyes which were now wide with curiosity.

"Yeah?" Jisung said excitedly, almost to the point of falling from his chair. “Where to?”

"A small mystery for now," Minho quipped as he stood up and gathered himself ready to head out of the cafe. Jisung quickly followed after, looping his arm with Minho's and they both smiled lovingly at each other.

᠃ ⚘᠂ ⚘ ˚ ⚘ ᠂ ⚘ ᠃

Minho led them both to a small park near the edge of their old university campus. The two had often spent time there late at night when they wanted to seriously talk to the other and so it was a very special place for the two of them.

They sat on a bench off the side of the main path and stared across to a large pond that sat in the center of the park, hand in hand they sat quietly next to each other. 

Jisung was almost drifting into a peaceful rest when Minho broke the silence with his sweet voice.

"Jisung?" Minho began, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course, you never let me forget," Jisung said, giving Minho one of his signature heart smiles. "I love you too, and you better not forget that." He responded.

"I'll always remember." Minho said, staring admirably at Jisung. The air between them grew serious but not to the point of awkwardness, they knew how to find comfort with each other even without words.

Jisung had slipped down where he was now resting on Minho's shoulder, his eyes slowly closed as he took in the moment in all its worth. He moved his hand to where it was now placed on Minho's chest, and Jisung could feel Minho's rapid heartbeat beneath his fingertips.

"Minho are you ok?" Jisung said without opening his eyes, "your heart is beating like crazy."

"Ah, I um... It's hard to say but you just make me so happy." Minho said in the most sincere tone Jisung had ever heard from him, it wasn’t often when they would have serious moments like these.

Jisung almost thought Minho was crying and he felt Minho's heart pound faster beneath his hand. He opened his eyes to look up at his boyfriend, not taking his head off Minho's shoulder.

"Sungie, the last two years being with you have been the best two years of my life and I never knew I could love someone as much as you." Minho drew Jisung closer to himself, almost squishing the life out of the younger boy.

"You keep me grounded even though I sometimes have an awful temper and I can lash out when I'm mad." Minho continued, "Remember when I was drunk that one night and we had that fight?"

Jisung could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he managed to nod his head against Minho's chest.

"You started walking out the door and even though I was mad at you for stupid reasons, I saw my future walking away with you."

Jisung lifted his head from Minho's shoulder and looked adoringly at his boyfriend, tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Before Jisung could reply Minho began again, "you make me feel so loved and cared for, I can show my vulnerable side to you, and - I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Minho finished and at this point, small tears were consistently falling from his face.

Though his tears were nothing compared to the streams cascading down Jisung's puffy cheeks. Jisung dropped his head into Minho's chest and poured out his emotions all onto Minho's shirt.

"I love you so much," Jisung squeaked out between sobs. "I never thought I deserved to be loved until you came into my life. You brought color into my life, coffee stains to my blank canvas." Jisung said jokingly but all still genuinely. "Ever since I’ve met you I've felt as though my life has meaning, I was so lost before finding you. " Jisung's sniffling increased, trying not to get too much snot of Minho's shirt.

"I want to travel the world with you," Jisung raised his head from Minho's chest, "I want to be by your side for the rest of my life, even thinking about being apart from you terrifies me.

Minho reached out with his hands to cup his boyfriend's face, swollen and snotty from crying. But to Minho, it was the most beautiful face he'd ever laid eyes on.

“And I want to be by your side for the rest of my life.” He slowly took Jisung's face and guided it towards his own, placing a chaste kiss on the younger one's lips.

After a moment or two Minho broke away, Jisung leaned forward trying to reconnect themselves. Minho took his hand away from Jisung's face and fumbled around with something in his pocket. He unexpectedly rose from the bench to kneel on the ground. With Jisung still on the bench, Minho took the object out of his pocket and with all his heart he asked,

"Han Jisung, will you marry me?"

Tears flooded the younger one's eyes as he stared down at the ring Minho held in a blue velvet box. He looked back up to Minho and, without warning, leaped off the bench and crashed into his boyfriend with extended arms.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes of course I would!" 

"Careful Sungie! I'm gonna lose the ring."

But Jisung just nuzzled his face up against Minho's. He loved Minho with everything he had and couldn't think of a happier moment. 

᠃ ⚘᠂ ⚘ ˚ ⚘ ᠂ ⚘ ᠃

Jisung and Minho walked around the park and in hand, Jisung held out his left to admire the rock that now occupied his ring finger. 

"It's not going to go anywhere." Minho snickered at his newly labeled fiancé. 

"But it's so pretty, but not as pretty as something else," Jisung replied giving a sly look at Minho.

"I'd guess my face but that look give's me the impression of something else."

Jisung let out a laugh and snuggled up to Minho's left side. 

As they walked they passed by another person, head kept low and in all black. As the two parties approached each other the stranger bumped aggressively into Minho's shoulder. The path was narrow but there was still enough room for the stranger to have avoided a collision. 

"Hey watch where you're going," Jisung pipped up in defense of Minho. "What a rude person," Jisung said scuffing when the person disappeared around a bend. Jisung tried to continue walking but a weight anchored him in place. 

When Jisung turned to Minho his heart stopped. With his right hand, Minho gripped at his side not wanting to look down, when Jisung did, to his horror the older boy's shirt was stained with a deep scarlet red. Jisung prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was but his wish wouldn't come true.

Minho collapsed to the ground and Jisung quickly dropped with him to keep Minho's head from hitting the hard pavement. 

"NO Minho!" Jisung's scream pierced through the quiet park, and for the second time that day, Jisung's eyes overflowed with tears. He scrambled to balance Minho on his lap, as Minho’s face grimaced with pain. 

The wound was deep, very deep, but small. Whoever attacked them knew where to hit. The wound gushed out blood and Minho was turning pale very quickly. 

Jisung released his hand from Minho’s, which had still been interlocked seconds before, to try and stop the bleeding. Minho faintly pawed at the empty space beside his hand in search of Jisung’s. 

Jisung tried applying pressure to the wound as he had seen in medical documentaries, but actually doing so to someone right in front of him proved more difficult than he thought, Minho made small gasps as pain shot through his body. 

"Please no, no, no! Minho stay with me I- I'm going to get help." Jisung began to grab his phone from his pocket but Minho’s hand stopped him. 

Minho's bloodied hand stopped him and Jisung snapped his head up to meet Minho's eyes. "Why won't you let me?" Panic filled Jisung's words, "Minho you're dying!"

Minho's eyes started to water and a tear slipped down his face; whether out of pain or sadness Jisung couldn't tell. 

"Sungie, it’s too deep.” Minho’s words slurred a bit due to the loss of blood, “ I- I- I’m not going to make it," was all the older one could croak out, his voice raspy and heavy with dread. "I just want to see your face… please," his words started to slur together and his head became hazy.

“But you can see me when you're on your way to the hospital, please Minho, let me call them,” Jisung was desperate at this point and he frantically tried to fight off Minho's hand that was holding his. Eventually Jisung broke free and sloppily retrieved his phone from his pocket, his hand shook as he tried to dial the emergency number. 

When the receiver picked up, Jisung’s panicked voice immediately started talking, “please help me, my boyfriend he’s been hurt please come save him.” He sobbed into the phone, “anyone!” 

When Jisung looked down at Minho, the boy’s eyes were closed, there was no movement; not even the huffs of pain, he even looked placid and peaceful.

"Minho no! You can't leave me," Jisung's panic was replaced with sorrow. 

He had dropped his phone at this point and the women on the other end called out to Jisung for a response, but there was no reply.

Jisung cradled Minho in his arms and silently wept. "Just minutes ago we talked about how we were going to travel together and live together and be happy together." Jisung brought his hand to Minho's face, the surface of his skin was icy cold.

“If only I had fulfilled your last request, I'm so sorry Minho.” Quietly Jisung repeated his final plea, " don't leave me, don't leave me Minho, don't leave me..."

᠃ ⚘᠂ ⚘ ˚ ⚘ ᠂ ⚘ ᠃

The frigid air nipped at his (perfectly sculpted) nose; a man got out of his car, fumbling with his key as he tried to lock it up. Light snow began to rain down as the man hurried along towards the apartment complex. 

It was 1 am and the man entered his complex quietly as if not to wake anyone, and although it was late he decided to make some late-night herbal tea. He began heating water when he heard faint sounds coming from his bedroom. He slowly opened the door to reveal a two-person bed and someone laying in it. Small sounds came from the person and the man adoringly gazed from the doorway. 

"Don't leave me, don't leave me." was heard quietly from the one in bed. Out of curiosity the man approached the bed. As he did he saw tears welling up in the latter's eyes. Quickly and absentmindedly the man rushed to touch the person in bed.

"Sungie wake up." The man said lightly tapping the boy in the bed, he didn’t know how to effectively wake someone up from a dream

Jisung didn’t wake up, only mumbled more, “don’t leave me, don’t leave me Minho,” he repeated over and over. Light tears were falling from his eyes.

“Jisung, please wake up,” he said, shaking the boy a little rougher. 

Jisung's eyes shot open and his red eyes darted around trying to comprehend what was happening. 

"AH wha- Minho!" Jisung’s breathing was quick with panic.

"Are you ok? You were crying in your sleep." Minho's eyebrows slumped together with concern, searching Jisung's face for any indication of pain. He swiped his thumb across Jisung’s face to wipe away the tears that were still lingering on his face.

Jisung hadn't fully processed what was happening but he quickly crashed his head onto Minho’s chest and cried  _ again.  _ Minho was stunned for a moment, confused at what his boyfriend was doing. He eventually accepted the action and brought in the younger one, placing him on his lap, his arms found themselves around the younger boy, rocking him gently.

"Hey Sungie," Minho coaxed, "what's wrong, did you have a bad dream?" 

"The worst," the younger one replied as he melted from Minho's touch. The older one stroked the younger one’s head with his hand, momentarily stopping to pat him on the head. 

"Did I break up with you in your dreams? You know I'd never do that," Minho joked trying to ease Jisung's worries.

"No, you actually proposed to me but yo- you-" Jisung squirmed into Minho's lab trying to control his breathing. He didn't want to say it out loud as if it were to come true. "- you were dying- in my arms" Jisung managed to say with a somewhat steady voice. "There was so much blood," he managed to say before more tears fell from his eyes. 

“I failed you,” Jisung wept, “I failed you and couldn’t even fulfill your last wish, I’m a disappointment and sorry excuse of a boyfriend.” 

"Oh Sungie, no you’re not. You’re the best boyfriend in the whole world, don’t say that about yourself," Minho placed his head on Jisung’s, turning his face down to the latter’s to place small kisses on his head, "nothing you do, could ever disappoint me." He lightly combed his finger’s through the younger one’s hair.

"It just felt so real, your skin was so cold and the fear of losing you just-." Jisung was on the verge of another episode of crying. His fragile heart wouldn't be able to handle the trauma of losing Minho and Minho could feel Jisung’s panic.

"It's ok- I'm here now, I'm here and I'm all yours." Minho's voice began to crack with underlying emotions he was holding in. "I'm glad that you're telling me, let me bear your worries with you. I’m here for you, always. I love you," he added the last part quietly as he placed more kisses on the back of Jisung's head.

Jisung started to rise from the secure place under Minho's arms, he sat on Minho's lap with his legs straddling the older one's hips and waist. Jisung leaned in to place a small kiss on the latter's lips. Minho took it upon himself to take Jisung's face with both his hands and guide them into another, deeper, kiss; the warmth of Minho's hands bled into Jisung's cold wet cheeks.

When the kiss ended Jisung cutely squeaked an "I love you" into the crook of Minho's neck. 

“Come here, Sungie,” Minho began to crawl further onto the bed, shifting him and Jisung so that they were lying face to face. Minho’s hand ghosted the hem of Jisung’s shirt which was soaked with cold sweat, he tugged it a little before moving his hand underneath the fabric to lay his hand on Jisung’s soft skin. 

Jisung shuddered briefly at the contact but immediately moved closer to press his face directly into Minho. 

The older boy brought the younger one as close to him as possible, Minho’s arm wrapped around Jisung’s small waist. 

"I love too, Sungie," Minho said sweetly, “there’s nothing in the world I wouldn’t do for you.” Minho carefully pulled themselves apart to look Jisung in the eyes, "but your dream ruined my surprise for you," he cutely flouted.

Jisung looked confusingly at him. "What do you mea- wait were you going to propose to me?" 

Minho giggled, bringing his face to touch noses with Jisung's, "just pretend it's a surprise when it happens."

Jisung nodded and smiled into another kiss. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me!! Kutos and comments are appreciated


End file.
